


Prompto: Become Human

by yeaka



Series: The Chocobro Show [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto watches Noctis liberate androids.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Chocobro Show [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538524
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	Prompto: Become Human

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV, Detroit: Become Human, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They pass another Kara in the crowd, and of course Noctis points it out, halting Markus to stare at her and noting, “That’s so cool how they repeat the same models. I mean, like, yeah, it probably saved money in development, but it’s also like world building, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Prompto grunts. But that’s all he says. He shifts against the side of the couch, glancing furtively at Noctis and settling again. For the most part, he’s enjoyed the game. Or enjoys watching Noctis play. He always enjoys _Noctis_ , and if he had his way, he’d do nothing but spend time with his best friend. Except this particular time, they keep touching on things he doesn’t want to think about. Noctis backs away and starts moving through the room again, just picking up small details on the hyper-realistic character models rather than advancing the plot.

“I haven’t seen another Luther yet. Have you? Maybe he’s a prototype...”

“Dunno, man. Could probs buy him in the extras menu.”

“Yeah, true... I kinda wanna save all my points for buying Connor shit though. He’s my boy.”

Prompto almost jokes: _I thought I was your boy_ , but then stops himself just in time, because being Noctis’ android buddy might hit a little close to home.

He might be a little uncomfortable. He keeps tugging at his wristband, but it’s wide enough to always cover the problem. He feels like he hasn’t said enough. Usually, he’s the more talkative one, and their conversations flow easily as they plow through one game after another. 

This time, Noctis is doing most of the talking, but at least he seems so wrapped up in the high quality graphics that he doesn’t seem to notice Prompto not reciprocating. He stops in front of Simon and tries different angles in case it’ll prompt dialogue options. While he’s fiddling with that, he says, “Too bad the humans are such dicks in this game.”

“Yeah,” Prompto grunts, even though he could say Hank is growing on him. He’d bang Reed, but Reed’s definitely a dick.

“I wish they’d just give the androids equal rights.”

Prompto ventures a tad more tentative, “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Who cares if they’re made of different stuff. They’re sentient, so that’s what matters, right?”

Prompto could repeat himself again but somehow winds up blurting out, “What if they weren’t all android?”

Noctis finally glances at him. The game doesn’t need to be paused—they’re not currently caught in a time limit. Prompto hopes he doesn’t look as nervous as he feels. Noctis prods, “What do you mean?”

“Just... I dunno... what if they weren’t total android, but like... part? Or clones or... maybe experimented on or something...”

“What does that have to do or anything?”

Prompto can feel how hot his cheeks are. He must look totally conspicuous. “I mean... would you still want them to have rights, even if they were... different...? And, like, if CyberLife was still making them, but lets say CyberLife was evil and everybody knew it...”

“Are the not-totally-androids evil?”

“No, but...”

“Well, then it’s not their fault. Doesn’t matter who made them or _how_ they’re different, they still deserve rights.” Noctis gestures vaguely at the screen and adds, obviously trying to lighten the mood, “Have you seen Connor’s butt? If he doesn’t have the right to own property, how’s he gone buy dildos to put in it?”

Prompto snorts. His laugh comes out more hollow than it should. But he does add, “So there’s a cute butt clause?”

“Definitely. Everybody should get equal rights, but boys with cute butts get _extra_ rights.”

“And you’d be cool with them? Like, you’d be friends with one?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Okay. Cool.”

Noctis blinks at him. Noctis must know that Prompto’s acting strange, because Noctis is an amazing friend who’s more empathetic than most give him credit for. But Prompto makes himself smile. He does feel a bit better. Just in case, he checks, “How’s my butt stack up?”

“Well, you’re no Connor.”

“Noct!” Laughing for real, Prompto grabs the pillow behind him and bashes Noctis with it—Noctis laughs right back and confiscates it. 

But he looks at Prompto with a big grin and promises, “Your butt’s great, Prom. You can have all the rights, even if I find out there are four hundred more of you all manufactured by that asshole at the arcade who never lets us climb on the gigantoad statue.”

“Aw, really? But that guy’s pure evil!”

“That’s how much I love you, Prom. Even then, I’d let you own dildos.”

Laughing delightedly, Prompto wrestles the pillow back so he can hit Noctis again. It accidentally knocks the controller, and Markus walks into a cutscene. 

The two of them instantly straighten up, obeying the unspoken rules of gaming. But Prompto feels a lot better knowing that someday, maybe not all that far off, he can finally tell his beloved prince just how close they’ve hit to home.


End file.
